Different World's
by Ashy4angel
Summary: Kinda romeo and julietever aftermy own ideas so yeah enjoy and review.
1. Default Chapter

This story is set in like the era where horses roamed the streets and kings and Queens ruled over the country. This is a Buffy/Angel fic so plz enjoy. Reviews are always welcome. #####################################################  
  
Did you ever get the feeling your life is dull? That you're just going through the motions? That every day is the same over and over again? That's how Elizabeth felt. It was hard living in the era that didn't allow women of her status to be anything other than a wife and mother. She was Lady Elizabeth Summers daughter of the barren Rupert Giles Summers, close friends with the king Frances himself. So it was settled then, by the end of the year she was to marry the prince and become royalty, Basically every girls dream except for hers. Beth felt that something was changing. She felt it in the air and soon she would find out the summer before her wedding.   
  
"This place is so dirty, this is where the slaves and peasants work. Why did you insist on coming here Elizabeth?" "Because Cordelia, I've never been here and aren't you sick of being clueless of the world around us?" she answered rolling her eyes.  
  
"I don't see why we should care about the world around us, I can't believe you are going to be married to the prince and you are hardly a lady"  
  
"Maybe because I do not wish to be one? I want to be free and defiantly no lady!"  
  
"I don't understand you really?! You are going to be a princess, and you want to come and walk in this muck?"  
  
"No-one understands me" Elizabeth whispered quietly. Cordelia was her closest companion but she liked being restricted and pampered. She looked around the market place and smiled as she saw little children running around, laughing with rosy cheeks. She glanced around and then her eyes met with a man, so handsome that she looked away and blushed. She looked up once more to see him organising stacks of grain, his shirt ripped to reveal muscles rippling under the strain of lifting. She was so caught up in watching him that she didn't hear Celestine till she was screaming in her ear. "Elizabeth!!!! Are you listening?"  
  
"Yes, yes sorry. What were you saying?"  
  
"I was saying that we must be on our way! We are meeting your future husband, you remember him don't you? Spike!!"  
  
"Offcourse, I remember him don't speak such nonsense. We are having tea in the gardens. So lets go then" Cordelia gave Elizabeth a look as if checking to see if she was ok than lead on, but not before Elizabeth could have one last glance at the man that made her heart beat faster than she could count.   
  
Liam threw the sack of grains onto the pile. That was the last of his load for today and he was getting tired. He was hoping to save enough energy to go to the tavern with his mates.  
  
"Hey, Liam you going to the tavern after dusk?" Bernie asked  
  
"Yes, hopefully anyway I mean nothing else is on..........................." he couldn't finish his sentence because his eyes met with the prettiest thing in the world, words could not describe. She looked rich, with her long dress that did not fit into this area at all. He had to finish his load but he could not tear his eyes away from her.  
  
He watched her move along the stalls and when she met his eyes he could feel her heart beat from a distance. Her friend scorned her for not listening and kept calling her Elizabeth. So that was her name? It didn't suite her. Her eyes were like full of a wild spirit that could not be contained by a restricting name like Elizabeth. She was lead away but she took one last glance at him before she disappeared in the crowd. Bernie came up behind him and looked on his face.  
  
"I'd say you're either in love or you've just had an heart attack, I'd probably go with the latter."  
  
"Huh?" Liam asked blankly.  
  
"I said" Bernie said impatiently "your in love, And to the worst person possible."  
  
"You mean she is horrid? Mean? Cruel?" Liam asked scared of the truth.  
  
"No, rumour has it she's kind to the servants and gives food to the beggars on the street. No your problem is much worst than personality."  
  
"Well than what's the problem?" He asked almost screaming  
  
"End of the summer she is to be married to prince Spike. You've fallen in love with Lady Elizabeth Summers daughter of that barren. You're in deep boy."  
  
"Was it arranged?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Than there's still hope" Liam smiled "I've got to go than, see you next order."  
  
"Where are you going?" Bernie shouted after him  
  
"I'm off to see a lady.................."   
  
She couldn't get his face out of her mind. His dark intense eyes, how they looked into her soul and saw the real her. She smiled to herself as her heart beat got faster and faster just thinking of him. She'd never felt this happy in her life. Spike defiantly didn't make her feel like this, she didn't even think she liked him let alone loved him. He flirted with every one and although she'd never tell anyone, she thought he was a total sleaze. But she was to be wedded to him and she guessed she could do a lot of good with all that money and help a lot of people. She started to brush her hair when something banged on her window. She slowly creped over to her balcony and looked over. Down below she saw the man from the market, he was just standing there smiling up at her as if he did this all the time.  
  
"Hello my fair lady, I am sorry about disturbing you from your business but I had to see you. I am friends with one of your servants and they told me where I might find you, and now I am feeling very foolish and I'll go. My apologies." He began to walk off, when she called to him.  
  
"Please do not leave. I have very much wished to see you once more. Hold on." She ran from the balcony and slipped on a dress over her slip leaving him standing down there clueless. She went back to the balcony and looked over and he was still there looking around. She went to the side and started to climb down the Vines that grew along the wall, When he noticed her.  
  
"What are you doing my lady?! You are going to break your neck!" He called up to her.  
  
"Please stop your fretting sir, although it may sound peculiar to you, I have done this a many of times" she smiled at him and jumped to the ground landing perfectly on her feat. He took her hand and smiled into her eyes  
  
"Aren't you just full of surprises?" he mocked.  
  
"You'll soon find out won't we?" and with that he led her off to the centre of the village to the local tavern. "I am sorry I can not take you any grander but I am not over flowed with coin at the moment." He smiled at her and she blushed. It didn't really matter were she took him, to a pig farm to a ditch she didn't care, Just being with him made her light with happiness. He took her in and bought her a drink. They talked about the world and everything in it.  
  
His name was Liam Taylor and when he had asked her name she had replied "My name is Elizabeth Mora-Grace Mary Anne Summers!" they had laughed and she had held out her hand for him to shake and he looked at her and said:  
  
"A pleasure to meet such a lovely lady" and he had taken her hand and kissed it lightly while looking at her. She could feel his lips upon her hand and the Goosebumps spread all over her.  
  
"Please kind sir, I really do hate the name Elizabeth. It's so prim and proper everything I am not.  
  
"So my Lady, what shall I call you?"  
  
She thought about this for a moment. "Sir how about you give me a nickname?"  
  
"I shall call you..................Buffy!"  
  
He gave her a lopsided grin that made her insides melt. She laughed at his suggestion.  
  
"I like it!"  
  
"Ok Buffy it is then, a beautiful name for a beautiful lady. Alas I have no nick name for mine is dull and can not be shortened."  
  
"Hmmmm" she thought. "I've got the perfect name for you!"  
  
"Please do share Buffy"  
  
"You sir shall be known from this moment on as..... Angel! You are my Angel and your face is so very angelic."  
  
"Hahahah" His eyes lit up as he laughed almost sa if laughing was a rare thing. "I like it. Don't take offence to this Buffy but I am just wondering what are you doing here with me if you are getting married?"  
  
"I have no choice in the matter, I hate that I am forced to become something I do not wish to be."  
  
"I will never speak of it again if you'll just have one dance with me?" He asked innocently.  
  
"I shall have more than one." And with that they were dancing, the music went on until a slower melody began to play. He lifted her hands to around her neck and placed his hands around her waist. The music swayed around them, everyone else seemed to disappear and it was just the two of them holding each other close in a silent room. "You are so beautiful" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I bet you say that to all the lady's that cross your path."  
  
"Only the ones that are called Buffy Elizabeth Mora-Grace Mary Anne Summers" He smiled and lifted her chin to meet with his eyes and kissed her softly on the lips and she ran her fingers through his hair. She smiled into his eyes and looked up at the wall. "Oh my, how the time has passed when your with great company."  
  
"I will walk you home, my beautiful Buffy." He took her hand and led her out of the tavern saying goodbye to some of his mates as they walked out the door. They walked back to her castle, through the gardens sneaking past the guards her father had insisted on having for her safety little did he know the irony of it. They got to the garden below her balcony.  
  
"I had the greatest time of my life tonight." She said simply thinking that she never wanted to release her hand from his.  
  
"Than we'll have to do it again?" he asked hoping not to sound to hopeful.  
  
"Well let me see about that." And she brought her hands up to his face and she felt his hands move along her body and her lips met his and it got stronger and stronger and she had to gasp for breath. "That kiss was atleast worth 3 nights in a row." He said kissing her on her neck that made her whole body tingle.  
  
"How can I resist? I'll meet you here tomorrow?"  
  
"I will wait all night." he kissed her and his hands moved along her once more. She kissed him first softly then it got harder and harder until she forced herself to pull away.  
  
"I have to go" and they kissed one last time before she started to climb the vines and when she reached the balcony she looked down.  
  
"Sweet dreams my beautiful Buffy" he called up to her.  
  
"Goodnight my Angel" she replied and she walked into her room. She sighed and fell onto the bed replaying the whole night in her head until sleep took her in. 


	2. Let's Take a dip?

He walked back from the castle thinking only of her, it was the weirdest feeling. He felt as if he would run back there and scream to the world just to feel her soft lips upon his once more. He didn't want to say it but as Bernie had put it so blankly, he was feeling deep, for the daughter of the Barren. Oh boy, he was in trouble. The next day felt like a blur, he was putting sacks in the wrong pile and not doing the right instructions. He was so caught up with the memory's he didn't notice Bernie screaming at him.  
  
"Liam"  
  
"Huh?" he answered still spaced out.  
  
"Why the hell are you putting the oats in with the corn?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I was just thinking"  
  
"Dangerous thing to do." Bernie muttered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just go before I fire you okay!!??"  
  
"Ok" and Liam walked off with a smile on his face and couldn't wait for night to come.  
  
When night finally swept over the market place Liam made his way to her manor. He had bought a red rose from a little old lady just for her. He walked the path that led him to her balcony. He looked up to see her beautiful face staring down at him.  
  
"Kind sir," She mocked "You are late"  
  
"I am?" He answered back innocently. "Then I guess I have to show you a great time and keep you out longer" He had a half smile on his face which he knew she loved because she climbed down in an instant and threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Like he was complaining he thought to himself.  
  
"So where do you want to go" he asked her.  
  
"Tonight I'm taking you somewhere." She said it like it was a normal thing for a lady to take out a man.  
  
"Really now" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I will be taking you to the carnival where people perform extraordinary things."  
  
"They do, do they?"  
  
"You don't believe me?" she questioned.  
  
"No I have heard of such place, I am just wondering how you've heard of it."  
  
"I picked it up of the streets."  
  
"Meaning?" He quizzed.  
  
"I received a flyer........................................." her face fell as she told him of how she found out.  
  
"I'll tell you what, we'll do the carnival thing another time. For now let's enjoy the harvest moon and take a dip."  
  
"I, I, I, can not swim." She looked ashamed of herself which made him fall even more for her.  
  
"I'll teach you." And he held out his hand waiting for her to take it when she hesitated.  
  
"Do you trust me?" he asked searching for an answer in her face.  
  
"With my life" she replied and she put her hands into his and they walked along the bank of the river looking up at the stars.   
  
They came to a perfect place right outside her fathers grounds. He kissed her and moved her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. He took of his shoes and then took off his shirt showing his muscles. She looked away in embarrassment but smiling at the thought of his chest.  
  
"You coming in?" he asked. She just shook her head and looked at her feet.  
  
"Ok than." He smiled and took a run up and dived in. She waited for him to come back up to the surface but he didn't appear.  
  
"Angel?" she called "Angel?" she began to yell louder. She took off her dress leaving just her undergarments on. She ripped off her corset relishing the feeling of being able to breathe again. She kicked of her shoes and jumped in to the river. It only took her seconds to realise she could stand. She called out his name and something came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. She squealed but she already knew it was Angel. She turned around and hit him hard on the shoulder.  
  
"Ow, that hurt. Why did you do that for?" he asked.  
  
"Because, you scared me half to death." She gave him a death glare.  
  
"But it got you in the water didn't it?" He mocked.  
  
"Grrrrr!" she answered.  
  
"I'm sorry my love." And he apologised with a kiss on her neck that made her moan.  
  
"Not fair." she moaned and his mouth moved up her neck and his hand up her thigh. He reached her mouth and she felt his tongue and she let her own respond. His hand had reached her panty line when she forced her to pull away before things went too far.  
  
"So" she said out of breath "Are you going to teach me to swim or just do mouth to mouth all night."  
  
"I wouldn't mind either." He pulled her into him and she could feel his heart beat against her chest.  
  
"I think we should swim" she said weakly  
  
"What ever you want my lady" and he took her deeper into the water.  
  
"Now hold on to me" he instructed.  
  
"I like the lesson so far" she joked.  
  
"Hahaha, I hope you like the rest too, now lean back and float, don't worry I'm holding onto you."  
  
"Umm ok" she answered unsurely.  
  
"I'll never let go of you." She smiled and she knew it was true every word of it. She floated and saw the moon lighting the water perfectly and she always felt his hands on her waist never letting go.  
  
They walked back to her manor soaking wet but more passionate than ever. "Tomorrow night?" he pleaded.  
  
"I can't I have to have dinner with Spike."  
  
"Why do you insist on still seeing that arse? I love you, let's run away and leave this place forever." He watched her face. The moonlight made her blonde locks shine.  
  
"Did you say you loved me?" he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I did, and I'll say it again. I love you Buffy." He waited for her answer but it never came instead she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they finally broke apart she looked up at him.  
  
"I love you to Angel." She smiled and he was helpless against and soon they were both smiling. He picked her up and swinged her around and let her laughter fill the air. He put her down and brushed the hair away from her face.  
  
"So let's get married buffy."  
  
"I can't Angel" she whispered.  
  
"Why?" his eyes pleaded with her.  
  
"My family, they would never approve. You know because your, well you're......" she trailed off.  
  
"Because I'm poor?"  
  
"Yes" she whispered so softly he could barely hear. He took a step back.  
  
"Oh." It was all he could say. She rushed up to him and brought his head to hers.  
  
"Remember Angel, it does not matter to me. I wouldn't care if you slept in manure because I love you. I love dirt poor Liam. Always remember that." She smiled at him and relief spread through her when his lob-sided smile filled his face.  
  
"I suppose I better let you go to bed."  
  
"I suppose you should. Goodnight Angel."  
  
"Goodnight my Buffy." He kissed her and she put her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He broke off the kiss to look into her eyes.  
  
"It's getting harder and harder to say goodnight" she whispered.  
  
"I know the feeling." He answered and he kissed her one last time and watched her as she climbed up the vines.  
  
"Can I see you tomorrow night?" he called up.  
  
"Sorry Angel, remember the dinner. I'm sorry." She saw his face grow dark almost angry at the mention of the prince.  
  
"The next day after. Will you come then?"  
  
He looked up at her and smiled. "How could I resist?" 


End file.
